


quite a scare

by civillove



Series: seblaine!daddies verse [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: lucy gets lost at a pool and thoroughly scares sebastian
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine!daddies verse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56439
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	quite a scare

**Author's Note:**

> filling up the seblaine!daddies verse after so many years of being inactive has been a real treat. thanks for all the requests! this one was a little self-indulgent--it’s been on my mind for a while.

It’s not often that they find time to go to the pool since their different schedules keep them relatively busy but Blaine makes it a point to take Lucy because she enjoys it so much. Their little girl was _born_ to be a part of the water—loves absolutely everything about it, even taking baths where she splashes and requests more bubbles until her skin turns wrinkly and the water grows cold. Sebastian teases and calls her ‘little fish’ while kissing her cheeks, picking her up and out of the tub while wrapping her in a giant pink, fluffy towel that nearly swallows her whole.

So they make sure she has swimming lessons early on, wanting to encourage the feeling of safety and that she knows how to navigate something she loves. She’s still getting the hang of it, feeling comfortable in putting her head under the water and blowing bubbles but for now Sebastian and Blaine can keep track of her with those bright orange pool wings and helping her float.

She’s completely content with spending time like that or running around the kiddie area under buckets of tumbling water, spraying jets, and plastic dinosaurs that she brings in with her (and always ends up losing just one somewhere).

They’re getting close to wrapping things up for the day, Lucy beginning to pout because she doesn’t want to leave but they’ve learned a long time ago that they can soothe the beginning of a tantrum with ice cream.

“I think she’s good, Blaine.” Sebastian sighs, running a hand through his damp hair.

Blaine scrunches his nose as he moisturizes a little more sunscreen into the skin of Lucy’s arms, “That sun is strong, I want to make sure she’s covered.”

“Pool!” Lucy huffs and crosses her arms over his chest and she most _definitely_ learned something like that from Blaine.

“Can’t live here, silly,” Blaine tuts, leaning in to kiss her nose, mostly because it makes her laugh. “We gotta go home.”

“Ice cream!” She yells instead, a compromise and Sebastian smirks.

“She’s getting smart,” He says, pulling his shirt out from their pool bag. “Gets that from me, obviously.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and puts a cap on the sunscreen before encouraging Lucy off their towel and to take his husband’s hand. “I want chocolate, don’t forget.”

“How could I forget?” Sebastian says and leans down to press a kiss into his curls.

“You must get me the Oreo then to purposely annoy me.”

“You don’t make frustrated noises when I get you chocolate,” He says simply, shrugging his shoulder. He quickly avoids Blaine whipping his towel at him and grabs Lucy’s hand, “This is where she learns all her bad behavior.”

Blaine just snorts and waves him off, watching them walk towards the snack bar.

\--

Sebastian rolls his thumb over Lucy’s knuckles as they stand in line to get ice cream, glancing at the selection of flavors with a devious smile before he looks down at their daughter.

“What flavor should we get daddy?”

She smiles up at him, rocking up on her toes. “Stawberry!”

“Strawberry it is,” He agrees, approaching the counter.

Sebastian puts their orders in with the woman at the counter, letting go of Lucy’s hand for a moment to pull his wallet out of his swim trunks. He thinks he remembers seeing a twenty-dollar bill behind a condom…somewhere, he purses his lips as he looks.

“Okay, I got one Oreo, one strawberry and one cotton candy,” The woman says, coming to the counter with one of the cones ready to go, “That’ll be fifteen even.”

Sebastian hums absently, going to take the ice cream cone to at least give that one to Lucy so he can manage the other with his two hands. Except when he turns to look down…Lucy isn’t there.

He opens his mouth a little, “Luc.” He expects her to jump out from behind a table or maybe he’s just rotated too quickly and she’s on the other side of him but she’s not there. She’s not beside him or behind him or hiding around the pool chairs and tables around him.

She’s not anywhere.

“Lucy!” He calls out, stepping away from the counter and forgetting about the ice cream, pushing through a group of women who are in his fucking way because—

He can’t find his daughter.

He let go of her for two seconds and she’s gone.

Sebastian tries to focus, takes a deep and calming breath into his lungs, his heart beginning to beat wildly in his chest because there…there has to be an explanation for this. She has to be somewhere close, kids don’t just…they don’t just disappear, she can’t have—

And every dark and dangerous thing suddenly comes to mind because what if—

No, _no_. She’s here, she’s gotta be here.

“Lucy!” Sebastian yells out again, getting closer to the pool. “Lucy Anderson-Smythe!”

His voice begins to constrict in his throat, panic gathering at his windpipe because did she wander too close to the pool? Did she fall in? Is she drowning? Did someone take her? Is she back at the towel with Blaine?

_Blaine._

He’ll never forgive him for this. If he truly lost their daughter, he’ll never listen, never trust him with anything again and Sebastian won’t blame him.

He rushes back to the towel, eyes wide and open because he’s on autopilot, not sure what else to do. Everything starts to look like Lucy, everyone starts to sound like her. He sees her green and pink polka-dot bathing suit everywhere, hears her giggling, notices her pigtails but when he turns to focus none of them are her.

None of them are her.

A choked noise leaves his throat, his heart wrenching in his chest as the gravity of the situation starts to settle on him.

What if this is it? What if they never find her?

Sebastian should have known that his insecurities have always been right, that he was never going to be a good father—that it’s his _job_ to look out for her and protect her and he couldn’t even do that.

Blaine looks up at him as he approaches the towel and frowns, looking at his empty hands. “What, were they out of all the ice cream?”

And suddenly he can’t even talk, something between a scoff and strangled cry slipping from his lips because _how can he even say what’s happened?_ How can he take the light out of Blaine’s eyes? How can he admit that he’s lost their daughter?

Blaine senses that something is immediately wrong, standing from the towel and touching his arm. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I,” Sebastian shakes his head. “She was—” The words get trapped underneath his tongue. “Lucy was there and then she wasn’t.”

Blaine frowns, his eyebrows drawing together before he glances behind Sebastian’s legs. “Babe, what are you talking about? She’s right behind you.”

Sebastian turns so fast that he nearly forces dizziness upon himself, looking down at Lucy who’s followed him from _wherever_ the fuck she was. She’s got one of her dinosaur figures in her arms and she’s smiling at him, eyes wide and curious, like she hasn’t just witnessed her father freaking out that she was missing.

Something slams into his chest, hard, relief or crushing realization—he has no idea what, but it hurts like he might have a heart attack. The dino in her arms is something she must have seen in the kiddie pool near the concession stand because she always manages to lose just one, wandering to pick it up before joining him again.

“What have we told you about walking off?” He snaps, his voice coming out harsh and louder than he wants but worry is still clutching at his windpipe. His fears give way to anger, to _dire_ unease grappling onto him like hands pulling him under the water.

And he sinks to the deep end as he crouches, holding onto both of her shoulders.

“You can’t do that Lucy, you _can’t._ Do you understand me?” Sebastian asks and he tries to smooth out his tone, to convey he was concerned and that he _loves_ her, no idea how to explain to a four-year-old how upset he was. “You never wander away from us in a crowded place.”

He feels Blaine put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing, stopping the clipped words from leaving his mouth because Lucy begins to cry. Her face pinches at Sebastian’s yelling and while she might not understand what she’s done, she knows that he’s _angry._ Big fat tears roll down her cheeks before the sobbing starts, loud hiccupping that Blaine attempts to intercede when Sebastian pulls away.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Blaine soothes, voice a soft melodic crooning as he scoops Lucy up into his arms, “Hey, shhh,” He hums, gently holding her against his chest and bouncing her on his hip. “It’s okay, dino. Papa was just scared, that’s all. You know you can’t run off like that, what if something happened to you?” 

He presses his lips against her temple and now on top of all this, Sebastian feels guilty for upsetting her. For scaring _her_ like he was scared.

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sits down on the lounge chair, trying to get his hands to stop shaking as Blaine comforts their daughter. Lucy eventually settles, her cheeks red from crying, eyes a liquid hazel from unshed tears. He sits down next to Sebastian on the lounge chair,

“That’s it,” He murmurs, “It’s okay.” Blaine sits her on his lap, grabbing a towel to wrap around her shoulders before pressing another kiss to her forehead. “There we go.”

Sebastian runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head before settling strong fingers against his jawline. He can feel Blaine’s gaze on him, one of his hands sneaking up his back and stroking the tense muscles there.

“It’s okay,” He says now to him and Sebastian wants to scoff because _fuck._

“First I thought I lost her and then I made her cry.”

Blaine hums gently, Lucy resting against his chest, sniffling every so often as she watches people in the pool. “The point is, she’s fine. She’s safe. I can’t imagine going through that,” He rubs his back, pulling him closer so that he can plant a kiss along Sebastian’s temple. “No one’s mad at you for worrying, not even her.”

Sebastian looks down at Lucy, her eyes eventually finding his before he motions her onto his own lap. She scrambles on there, knees digging into his thighs. He has her stand on his legs, hugging her around her tiny frame and kissing her hair.

“You get extra ice cream when we get home, right before bed like you’re not supposed to.”

She smiles now, bright and wide as Blaine leans against his side, kissing his shoulder. “Ice cream!” She exclaims, satisfied, nastiness gone and forgotten. “Stawberry.” Lucy says after a moment, looking directly at Blaine.

He scrunches his nose, “Strawberry, _really?_ What is it with you two working against me when it comes to ice cream?”

Sebastian smirks and wraps an arm around his husband and holds his family incredibly close.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
